perceptionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Moretti
Joseph "Joe" Moretti, a retired CPD detective, who's the father of Kate Moretti, now runs a bar. He is a very kind and likeable, and has issues with Donald "Donnie" Ryan getting near Kate, due to Donnie cheating on her with her best friend. Biography Very little is known about Joe's life, except that before becoming a bartender and running his own bar, named Moretti's, he was a homicide police officer working for Chicago PD. During his time as an officer he appeared to have earned several awards for his duty as he was described by Kate to have been a "highly decorated police officer." It was explained in the episode 86'd, which was when he first appeared, that he worked on the "Date Night Killer" case which happened during 1986. Personality Joe appears to be generally good humoured, cheerful person. He is also very proud of his daughter, as shown in Season 1, Episode 1, 86'd, when Kate came by his bar he yelled out to his patrons "my daughter the hero" and he joked with her saying "What I can't brag about my daughter in my own bar?" He is also somewhat protective of Kate and cares deeply for her. When she was arrested in Season 2, Episode 10, Warrior, he visited her apartment with some movies. He also appears to be rather forgiving, as when Kate and Donnie got married for the second time he was willing to have the rehearsal dinner at his bar. He even joked about it, saying to Kate "Don't worry kiddo, second times the charm." Relationships with other characters Kate Moretti Joe has a very strong relationship with his daughter, working hard to both help and protect her. He said to her in the episode Warrior, "You are my little girl, its my job to protect you." Dr. Daniel Peirce Whilst he seems to have interacted with Daniel a very small number of times, he seems to get on very well with him. He spoke to him politely and in S3,Ep14, Romeo, he asked Daniel to give a toast to Kate and Donnie, saying "He's gonna give us a hell of a lecture, dazzle us with your brilliance." Donald "Donnie" Ryan According to Kate, Joe "hated Donnie the second he laid eyes on him." The two never got on and due to Donnie and Joe's bad relationship, Kate and Donnie "eloped" as Donnie described it during the episode because of how he "Hated Donnie's guts." Later on during the episode Asylum (S2Ep8) when Donnie was asked by Kate to cover at the bar, Joe returned and greeted him with hostility, asking him "What the hell are you doin' behind my bar?" After later talking to a customer about how she had been attempting to apparently seduce Donnie which she was unable to, and hearing Donnie tell him "You know whatever you think of me, I deserve. But it doesn't change the fact that I love Kate," he may have resolved to be nicer to Donnie, as he looked as though he felt somewhat guilty of how he treated him.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters